Andrade
On November 19, 2015, Andrade signed a developmental contract with WWE. He later reported to the WWE Performance Center to begin his WWE career. He made his WWE in-ring debut at an NXT house show in Tampa, Florida on January 8, 2016, wrestling under the name "Manny Andrade" and defeating Riddick Moss. He made his NXT TakeOver debut at NXT TakeOver: Dallas on April 1, where he defeated Christopher Girard during a dark match. The following month, Andrade was given the new ring name Andrade "Cien" Almas. At NXT TakeOver: The End on June 8, Almas defeated Tye Dillinger. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II on August 20, Almas was defeated by the debuting Bobby Roode. On October 5 episode of NXT, after losing to The Revival in the first round of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Almas took out his frustrations by attacking his tag team partner Cedric Alexander thus turning heel as a result. By defeating No Way Jose on December 14 episode of NXT, Almas qualified for a fatal four-way match to determine a new number one contender to the NXT Championship but was eliminated by Roderick Strong. At NXT TakeOver: San Antonio on January 28, 2017, Almas was defeated by Roderick Strong. On July 19 episode of NXT, Almas appeared with an unidentified woman and attacked Cezar Bononi before threatening No Way Jose, though Almas ran away when Jose ran back into the ring. After being absent from in-ring competition, Almas returned being accompanied by the woman who turned out to be his new manager Zelina Vega, defeating Jose on the August 9 episode of NXT and requesting a match at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III against Johnny Gargano on August 19, which Almas won. Almas returned on the October 11 episode of NXT, where he once again defeated Gargano. On the November 1 episode of NXT, Almas signed a contract where he requested a match against Drew McIntyre for the NXT Championship, before attacking him later that night. On November 18 at NXT TakeOver: WarGames, Almas defeated McIntyre to become the new NXT Champion. On January 27, 2018, at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, Almas successfully defended the title against Johnny Gargano. On January 28, at the Royal Rumble, Almas made his first main roster appearance entering as a surprise entrant at number 7 during the Royal Rumble match, in which he eliminated Kofi Kingston before being eliminated by Randy Orton. On February 3 during an NXT house show, Almas teamed with Zelina Vega in her first match as part of the company, in which they were defeated by Johnny Gargano and Candice LeRae. On February 21 episode of NXT, Almas retained the title against Gargano after interference from Tommaso Ciampa. At NXT TakeOver: New Orleans on April 7, Almas lost the NXT Championship to Aleister Black, ending his reign at 140 days. On April 18 episode of NXT, Almas accompanied Zelina Vega during her first televised match against Candice LeRae, in which she was defeated and this turned out to be Almas's and Vega's last appearances in NXT. On April 17, 2018, Almas, alongside Zelina Vega, was drafted to SmackDown as part of the Superstar Shake–up. A month later, in his in–ring debut, Almas defeated a local wrestler on the 15 May episode of SmackDown Live. Shortly after his debut, towards the end of May, Almas was placed in his first feud with his former ally Sin Cara who tried to convince him to "reconnect" again only for Almas to attack him. Almas defeated Cara on July 10 episode of SmackDown and again five days later in a rematch at the Extreme Rules pay–per–view to end their feud. On July 17 episode of SmackDown, Almas suffered his first loss as part of main roster by then–WWE Champion AJ Styles in a non–title match. Throughout August, Almas and Vega started a feud with Rusev and Lana whom they would defeat in various singles matches. This led to a mixed tag team match between the two teams at SummerSlam on August 19, where Almas and Vega were victorious. Two days later on SmackDown, Rusev and Lana defeated Almas and Vega in a rematch, ending their feud in the process. Throughout the rest of the year, Almas continued to perform in various singles and tag team matches, most of which he would go on to lose. On January 15, 2019, Almas's ring name was shortened to Andrade and he was announced as an entrant for the 2019 Royal Rumble where he was one of the final four before being eliminated by Braun Strowman. A match between Andrade and Rey Mysterio was scheduled for the Fastlane pay-per-view kickoff show but it was cancelled in favor of both men competing in a Fatal 4 Way match for Samoa Joe's WWE United States Championship where Joe retained in a match also involving R-Truth. At WrestleMania 35, Andrade competed in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal but failed to win after he accidentally eliminated himself when he eliminated Apollo Crews. During the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up, both Andrade and Vega were drafted to Raw and later that night, he defeated Intercontinental Champion Finn Bálor in a non-title match. However, on April 22, Andrade and Vega's profiles were moved back to the SmackDown brand. The following week on 23 April, Bálor was victorious in a rematch against the SmackDown returning Andrade. At Super Showdown, Balor defeated Andrade with his demon persona. As part of the 2019 WWE Draft, Andrade was drafted to Raw ''alongside Vega. On December 26, during a house show at Madison Square Garden, Andrade defeated Rey Mysterio to win the United States Championship for the first time. Andrade successfully retained the title against Rey Mysterio on the January 6, 2020 and January 20 episodes of ''Raw, and against Humberto Carrillo at Royal Rumble. On January 27, Andrade was suspended for 30 days, for violating WWE's Wellness Policy. To write him off television, they did an angle on Raw, where Humberto Carrillo took him outside of the ring and hit the Hammerlock DDT onto the exposed concrete floor.Category:NXT Champions Category:Raw Superstars Category:WWE United States Champions Category:Current Champions